the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsundere
A tsundere is a character who is initially cold and even hostile towards their love interest, before gradually showing a warmer side over time, and keeps switching back and forth between the two. Personality Often, tsunderes are embarrassed by or don't know what to do with their romantic feelings and become even more belligerent and egotistical than normal - especially in proximity to the objects of their affections. Their constant inner struggle between their pride and love is the key to how these characters act. As tsundere characters develop and accept their feelings, they will often remain in “tsun” mode in public but become more and more “dere” when in private. If a character ever utters the phrase “it's not that I like you or anything,” he or she is pretty much guaranteed to be a tsundere. Tsundere characters hide their feelings and tries to be rude to their love interest. There are two main types of tsunderes, depending on their default mood: *Harsh (or Tsun): These Tsundere have "tsun tsun" as their default mood. It takes someone special to trigger their deredere side. The intensity of the tsuntsun can range from "I must glare and fight my way through life" to grumpy pessimism. It's about which part of the tsundere personality is the public face and which the hidden. If the Tsundere is The Rival, she is more likely to be Harsh. Helping a rival out is usually accompanied by a line like "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you."https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere *Sweet (or Dere): These Tsundere have "dere dere" as their default mood. They are sweet, kind and generous, but just happen to have a hidden violent side as well. In this case, temper is almost always triggered by someone or something else, usually a love interest. Either they have belligerent sexual tension, are an accidental pervert, or just have no idea how to handle feelings of love and attraction. These may also overlap with violently protective girlfriend if her love interest is threatened or in danger.https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere Meaning of the Word The word is derived from the terms "tsun tsun" (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and "deredere" (デレデレ), meaning "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Izumi Akazawa from Another * Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi * Tsumiki Miniwa from Atchi Kotchi * Kyoko Sakura from Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika * Kyōya Saibara from Atchi Kotchi * Ran Shibuki from Aikatsu! * Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina * Misty from Pokemon * Taiga Aisaka from Toradora! * Sada Nishida from Nishitaro * Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night *Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière from Zero no Tsukaima *Saaya Agata from SKET Dance *Romano/South Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers *Shana from Shakugan no Shana *Mikoto Misaka from Toaru Majutsu no Index *Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahou Sensei Negima *Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic *Revy from Black Lagoon *Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail *Levy Mcgarden from Fairy Tail *Mine from Akame Ga Kill *Tsukimumi from Seikirei *Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket *Makise Kurisu from Steins;Gate *Kirino Kousaka from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Vegeta from Dragonball Z *Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Samekichi from Oounabara to Wadanohara *Ross from Senyū *Onodera Ritsu (adult) from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi *Yokozawa Takafumi from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi *Lisara Restall from Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai. *Eriri Spencer Sawamura from Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata *Kyoka Jiro from Boku no Hero Academia *Sohara Mitsuki from Sora no Otoshimono *Noelle Silva from Black Clover *Mizuki Usami from Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga '' *Saya Takagi from ''Highschool of the Dead *Parvati from 3x3 Eyes *Triela from Gunslinger Girl *Aria Holmes Kanzaki from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Maki Nishikino from Love Live! * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Seraphim from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Manami Kinjou from Asobi ni Iku yo! * Nymph from Sora no Otoshimono * Leone Abbacchio from JoJo's Bizzare Adventures * Kyou Sohma from Fruits Basket * Shinichi Chiaki from Nodame Cantabile * Aoba Tsukihima from Cross Game * Eri Sawachika from School Rumble * Chika Ogiue from Genshiken OVA * Tsugumi Aoba from Kannagi * Kallen Stadtfeld from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * Alto Saotome from Macross F * Kaori Natsuki from 11eyes * Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online * Suzuhara Natsumi from Tenshi ni Naru mon! * Germany from Hetalia: Axis Powers * England from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Romano from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Chuuya Nakahara from Bungou Stray Dogs Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Hiiro Kagami from Kamen Rider Ex-aid * Maya Bennett from The Suite Life on Deck * Nikki from Spirit Camp * Kelly Bailey from Misfits * Sam Puckett from iCarly * Lena Bach from We are the Night * Hermione Granger from Harry Potter * Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson * Charlie from Sweatshop Characters from cartoons & comics * Francine Frensky from Arthur * Tommy Tibble from Arthur * Timmy Tibble from Arthur * Buster Baxter from Arthur * Arthur Read from Arthur * Checkered Ninja/Taiko Nakamura from Checkered Ninja * Knife from Inanimate Insanity * Artemis from Young Justice * Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold! * Meg from Hercules * Gwen from Total Drama *Emma from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Nikki Wong from 6teen *Kyle Broflovski from South Park Characters from games * Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Gema Taku from Yandere Simulator * Osana Najimi from Yandere Simulator * Tsundere-chan from Kuudere Simulator * Yukari Takeba from Persona 3 * Flameberge from Kirby *King Dedede from Kirby *Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia *Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat *Cody Toscarina from End Roll *Lulu from Final Fantasy X *Ricardo Diaz from GTA: Vice City/''GTA: Vice City Stories'' Characters from other sources * Hungaryball from Polandball * Hatsune Miku from Blushifying Phenomena 100% * Rin Kagamine from Melancholic * Neru Akita from Utau * Teto Kasane from Utau Category:Dere Category:Arrogant Category:Violent